Party Time
by Sam Waterston Fan
Summary: Leave It To Beaver - A teenage Beaver's antics land him in hot water. How does Beaver handle it? Do Ward and June find out? Please read and review. -Story Complete-
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in the sixth season, Wally has his car and Trisha belongs to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own this show.**

* * *

Beaver was doing his homework when he heard Ward's car pull up, then he ran downstairs, went into the den, closed the doors and sat at the chair. Ward rang the doorbell, as June walked through the hall from the kitchen.

"Ward?" June asked after she opened the door then continued, "Did you forget your key again?"

"Hi. No, I have my key but I wanted you to come to the door. You don't want me coming home anymore?" Ward said then teased. He put his briefcase on the chair, while June closed the door and he gave her a kiss.

"Well, dear, I love it when you come home, except when I have my women's meeting," she told him then gave him an annoyed stare.

"Awww... Aren't you sweet?" he told her teasingly as they went to the kitchen, he continued. "Beaver home?"

"Yes he is dear and he needs to talk to you in the den," June told him as she chopped the tomatoes. Ward stood behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You smell good."

"Thank you, but Ward, please don't when I'm cooking dinner, maybe tonight," June said as she brushed him off slightly.

"Okay," Ward said then continued as he walked to the door leading to the hall, "I will see what Beaver is up to in the den." June laughed.

Ward walked into the den, saw Beaver sitting in the chair in front of the desk and he sat at his chair.

"Hi Beaver, Mom said you wanted to see me?"

A few minutes later Wally got home, walked in from the kitchen and went upstairs.

"Yeah Dad, I think you should take Mom out to dinner more often."

Ward looked confused as Beaver got up to leave while June walked in.

"Well, I hope I didn't interrupt anything." June said then continued when she saw Ward's face, "Ward, what's wrong?"

Ward put his leg down and sat forward as June sat on the corner of the table looking at him. "I don't know. He must think I don't take you out to dinner enough," he said confused.

"Well, Ward, I don't want to go out to dinner all the time. I don't mind cooking, dear."

Beaver went upstairs where Wally was doing his homework and he looked at Beaver.

"Hey, Beav."

"Hey, Wally."

"I thought you were out playing with Gilbert or one of your friends," Wally said as Beaver took his book out to do homework with.

"No, he's on restriction," Beaver said as he lay on his stomach to read the book.

"What did he do?" Wally asked.

"He got a bad grade on a test that he had to have his father sign." Beaver said then continued, "Hey Wally, what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going to go out with Mary Ellen. What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll do homework or goof around," Beaver said.

Beaver looked in the closet and saw a resistance band that had two handles and springs.

"Wally, can I use your resistance bands?" Beaver asked as he picked it up and closed the door.

"Sure."

"Wally!! Beaver!! Supper!!" Ward called out.

"Okay Dad," Beaver said as he put the resistance band on his bed then he and Wally washed up for supper.

**An hour after dinner—**

Wally had his suit on then put some aftershave lotion on his face then he left to go to Mary Ellen's house. Ward and June read in the living room and Beaver was doing some push ups then he used the resistance bands as he exercised with them. Beaver then lay on his bed, slid the handle on his foot then held on to the other handle as he moved his leg up and down. After a few minutes of working the right leg, he switched and worked the left leg, when suddenly the handle slipped off his foot and flew right to his face. Meanwhile Ward and June had finished reading as they were talking.

"Well, what show is on tonight?" June asked

"I don't know," Ward said then took the paper from the table near the couch and opened it to the TV listings.

Then a loud crash was heard.

"What was that?" June asked as they both sat forward.

"I don't know but that was horrifying and it came from upstairs," Ward said while they got up and he put the paper on the chair while they went upstairs.

**In Beaver's room—**

"Oh boy. I wish Mom and Dad were out of the house."

Beaver had ducked while the flying handle missed him and hit the lamp that was on the night stand. He locked the door so he could think of what to do as he heard hurried footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Beaver?!! Are you alright? Beaver!!" Ward yelled as he turned the knob but it was locked.

"Beaver!!" June yelled worriedly.

He stood between his and Wally's bed thinking of what to do while June got really worried and Ward went to the den to get an extra set of keys for the door.

"Boy, I'm gonna get it," Beaver thought to himself as he heard them knocking then the doorknob started rattling.

Beaver looked at the nightstand that was bare, the lamp in two pieces, one piece on the floor, the other still on the night stand with shards of glass from the light bulbs.

Beaver then looked towards the door that rattled and he heard the door unlock.


	2. Gonna be trouble

The door then swung open as they saw Beaver standing between the beds with the lamp broken.

"Oh, Beaver, are you okay? What happened?" June asked with worry and relief.

"Oh, so that's what the loud crash was, huh?" Ward said then asked.

"Yeah, Dad."

"I better go get the vacuum cleaner," June said then continued, "Be careful with the glass."

"Well, I was using Wally's resistance band and it slipped off my foot and I ducked. Then it hit the lamp. I'm sorry Dad."

"As long as you are okay," Ward said rubbing his son's head slightly, making sure there was no glass in his hair.

June came upstairs with the vacuum cleaner, then detached the beater bar to use the hose to clean up the glass near the nightstand; then she attached the beater bar to vacuum under the bed and around the nightstand. Ward took the broken lamp downstairs to see if he could fix it while Beaver put the resistance band away and June put the vacuum cleaner away as well.

**An hour later—**

Beaver was doing homework when the door opened; he looked up to see Wally come in, closing the door.

"Hi Wally."

"Hey Beav," Wally said as he put his jacket away.

"How was the date?"

"It was okay since her grandmother was visiting so I just went to the malt shop for awhile then walked around in the store."

"Oh, you didn't stay and meet her grandmother?"

"Beav, do you want our friends to meet Aunt Martha?"

"No," Beaver said then Wally looked towards the head of the beds and noticed something missing.

"Where's the lamp?"

"Uh… Dad is trying to fix it because I accidentally broke it with the handle of the resistance band."

"Did it hit you?" Wally asked concerned.

"No, I ducked and boy Wally, I wished Mom and Dad were out of the house when it broke."

"Why? I had it hit me before and it's very painful. You rather have Mom and Dad home cause they might take you to the hospital if it hit you."

"Really Wally? Where did it hit you?" Beaver asked.

"On my arm but it gave me a bruise for weeks."

"Dad said he is going to try to fix the lamp, I think he might have to buy a new one," Beaver said.

**The next day—**

Beaver came into the kitchen from the back door while June was cutting carrots as he stood next to her.

"Hi Mom. Dad home?"

"Hi Beaver. Yes, your father came home earlier and wasn't feeling well, he's taking a nap. Do you wanna cookie?" June asked as she put the knife down and looked at him.

"No thanks, Mom. I just came to drop off my books and will go to Gilbert's house for a bit."

Wally walked in from the kitchen, "Hi Mom. Dad home?" He stood near Beaver.

"Hi Wally, yes he is, but he isn't feeling very well."

"Hi. Wally, Bye Wally." Beaver said with a smile as he walked towards the door to the hall.

"Okay, Beaver, you be home for dinner," June told him as he left and headed to his room to drop off his books.

"Okay, Mom."

"Are you going back out?" June asked.

"No, I gotta do some homework."

Wally went upstairs while June put the chopped carrots in the pot and Beaver told her he was leaving. Dinner was almost ready as June started to wonder if Beaver forgot about dinner as she picked up the phone and called Gilbert's house.

"Hello? This is June, is Beaver there? No? Oh, I see, well if you happen to see him, please tell him supper is ready. Thanks."

June had hung up with Gilbert's mother as Wally walked in.

"Mom, is supper ready?"

"No," she said quietly as she turned to face Wally then continued, "They said Beaver never made it to Gilbert's and that he's been on restriction."

"Oh," Wally said concerned then Ward came in.

"Who's on restriction?" Ward asked as he walked to June. She felt his forehead and noticed his fever had gone away.

"Beaver told me he was going to Gilbert's and he isn't there but was never there because Gilbert is on restriction."

"I'll get the car out and find him."

"Thank you, Wally."

Wally left to go in his car to find Beaver as June sat on the chair, Ward sat next to her.

"Ward, I'm worried," June said scared.

"It's okay, dear. I'm sure he changed his mind or met one of his other friends and just decided not to go to Gilbert. I will give him a stern talking to."


	3. Restricted

A half hour later Wally found Beaver walking home, and he honked. Beaver turned to see who was honking at him then saw Wally.

"Beaver!! Where have you been? You got Mom worried and you got Dad mad!" Wally told his brother as Beaver jumped into his car and Wally drove home.

"I was at a friend's house."

"Beaver! Mom called Gilbert and found out that he is on restriction for the last week, you lied to her," Wally said then a few minutes later they were home.

"Beaver!! Are you alright? Where have you been?" June asked as she gave him a hug.

"Why don't we eat first then we will talk about this in the den." Ward said then continued, "I hope you didn't eat wherever you were at."

"No sir."

During dinner, everyone talked and ate.

"Hey Dad, can I borrow your car for the long drive to Crystal Falls on Saturday?"

"Why? What's wrong with your car?" Ward asked concerned.

"Well, it's been goofing up lately and I don't know if it will be okay for the trip."

"Well, I'll have to see Wally. The home office wants a meeting on Saturday, so I'll see what I can do."

"Dad, how was your day at the office?" Beaver asked nervously as everyone looked at him.

"Did you get a note from Mrs. Rayburn today?" Ward asked sternly.

"No, sir. But can I go to a party on Friday night?" Beaver asked apprehensively.

"Boy Beaver, you are really asking for it now."

"That will be enough Wally," Ward told his son.

"You come home late; you weren't where you said you--."

"Ward, our dinner is getting cold," June told Ward as she felt that it wasn't the time to give Beaver a lecture. Wally shook his head with a sarcastic smile.

After dinner, Wally did the dishes while Ward and June were in the den talking to Beaver. As he sat on the chair, Ward and June sat at the edge of the desk with the doors closed.

"Okay, when did you know Gilbert was on restriction?"

"Today," Beaver lied.

"Beaver, I talked to his mother, she said you never even came to the house or even rang the doorbell."

"He told me a few days ago," Beaver told them.

"Now, where were you?" Ward asked as he folded his hands in front of him, and June had her arms to the side as they looked at Beaver who looked down.

"At someone's house."

"Whose? Do we know them?" June asked.

"No, you don't know them."

"Well, Beaver, you are on restriction for the rest of the week and the weekend--." Ward started then was interrupted as Beaver stood up.

"Aw gee Dad, I can't go to the party?" Beaver complained then asked. Ward folded his arms in anger.

"Beaver, you lied to your mother, got her worried sick about where you were going and you refuse to tell us and you are not to go to the party you asked about over dinner."

"Oh gee Dad!! It's not!! Its not fair!!" he told him as he slid open the den doors and ran to his room slamming the door. Wally came through from the kitchen as he heard the door slam.

"He had to have been with a girl June," Ward said.

"I'm done with the dishes and I'll go do my homework."

"Okay," June said as Wally went upstairs, she continued to speak, "I think you are right Ward but how can we find out who it was?"

"We can't. If we call all his friends, they won't tell us," Ward said as she folded her arm around his arm and they walked to the couch to read.

**In the boys' room—**

Beaver laid on his bed thinking about the party as Wally walked in.

"Did Dad yell at ya?"

"Yes, and he told me I couldn't go to the party. Boy, what a creep," Beaver said as he folded his hands behind his head.

Wally sat on the edge of Beaver's bed as he looked at him with his hands on the bed.

"Come on Beav, you are being unfair to Dad. It's just you and me now in this room." Wally said

"He said I'm on restriction and that I can't go to the party."

"Sorry Beav, if you told Mom the truth or even called her when you were somewhere else maybe you could have gone to the party. You almost made her cry."

"Whose side are you on anyway?!!" Beaver shot out of his bed, yelled then ran into the bathroom.

**The next day after school—**

Beaver and Gilbert were taking their school books from their lockers when they talked about the day before.

"So what happened last night Beav? My mom got the call from your mom."

"I went to Trisha's house instead and now I can't go to the party and I'm on restriction and I have to come straight home from school. I have to stay in my room too," Beaver said with slight anger as they walked home.

"That's rough Beav. Since it's an all night party, you can go anytime, after your parents go to bed. You can just sneak out of the house and go to the party."

"I don't know. I mean what if my dad finds out?" Beaver said.

"Look Beav, he won't find out. He'll be asleep and so will your mom and brother. Do you want to go to the party or not?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah!!"

"Plus, your dad forgot what it's like to be a kid and be interested in girls since he married your mom. And he doesn't want you to have fun," Gilbert told his friend.

"Yeah!! Are you going to the party?"

"Are you kidding, of course!! I'm going to sneak out of my room once my parents are asleep. But it might be till midnight before I can leave the house," Gilbert told him.

"I don't know."

"If you don't get to the party, you're chicken!" Gilbert told his friend as he walked away.

The night of the party came as Beaver and Wally did their homework then Ward and June came upstairs to tell the boys they were going to watch TV in their room as the boys said goodnight to them. An hour later Wally went to bed while Beaver stayed up finishing his homework.

"Beaver, no party, do you understand?" Wally told him as he put his pajamas on, slipped into his bed, and turned off his light that Ward had to buy.

"Yes, Wally."

Forty-five minutes later Beaver finished his history homework then went over to his side of room and saw Wally had fallen asleep on his bed. He got his suit out of the closet then put it on, turning off the light at the desk and quietly leaving the room.

He carefully and quietly walked downstairs as the rooms were dark then he saw the light from outside through the window near the door and opened it. After he closed and locked it, he ran to Trisha's house for her party.

"Freedom!!" he thought to himself as he was almost at her house.


	4. Ward and June find out?

Beaver got to her house then was let in by her brother who was about Wally's age but going to college; Beaver saw a lot of his friends as well as Trisha. Trisha skipped over excitedly when she saw Beaver as Gilbert walked over to him, standing behind him.

"Hi, so glad you can make it Beaver," she told him happily.

"Thanks, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay. As long as you are here," she replied.

Gilbert who stood behind him, tapped him on the shoulder.

"Beaver, I guess you aren't chicken after all," Gilbert said with a grin on his face.

"What does he mean by that?"

"Well, uh, uh--," Beaver replied then was interrupted.

"You see, I was teasing Beaver because he is so square and that he wouldn't disobey his dad and sneak out to be with you," Gilbert told her with a smirk as he looked at Beaver.

"Oh wow Beaver, if your parents find out, you will really be punished. And for me!" she said then hugged him.

"Yeah." Beaver said with an apprehensive expression.

"Let's dance!!" she said then they both started dancing as her friends had a good time and her brother made sure those who came to the party didn't cause any problems or he would make them leave.

**11:30pm in Ward & June's room—**

They both were still awake as they talked about how their love for each other was still there.

"Oh Ward, that was a great movie," June told him as they both snuggled close together.

"Sure was dear. And you are still the most wonderful woman like you were when I first met you."

"Oh Ward, have I told you, that you are as handsome as you were when I first met you, dear," June said slyly as they Ward got up to turn off the TV then went back into bed.

"Yes, you have dear. I love you."

Ward and June kissed each other as they cuddled and fell asleep.

**Meanwhile at 11:30pm at the party—**

Beaver was eating and talking with some of his friends as well as Trisha's. Then the doorbell rang as a few people wondered who was at the door since those who were invited were there and Trisha's brother went to get the door.

Beaver was dancing with Trisha, Gilbert was dancing with his girlfriend when Gilbert looked up and saw who he didn't expect to see walk behind Beaver.

"THEODORE CLEAVER!!" An angry voice was heard, the four stopped dancing.

"Gee, that sounded a lot like my dad," Beaver said as Trisha looked scared then he continued, "What, is it my dad? Boy, I'm gonna get it."

"Gee Beav, maybe he wants to stay," Gilbert told his friend.

"Boy, Gilbert, why did I let you talk me into sneaking out."

"Don't look at me, Beav," Gilbert said.

Beaver quietly turned around to see who had called him.

"Wally?" Beaver said as he saw who it was and was relieved it wasn't Ward.

"Beaver, in the car, now," he told his brother sternly.

"Oh, can't Beaver stay longer, please?" Trisha asked pleadingly.

"No. He is on restriction and IF our father finds out about him sneaking out, he won't be able to go to Gilbert's birthday party."

"Oh, I hope your parents don't find out Beav," Gilbert said.

"Okay Wally, let's go. Thanks for the good time Trisha," Beaver was dejected but he wondered if he was out of the woods as he hoped Wally wouldn't tell Ward.

"You're welcome Beaver," Trisha said.

Wally and Beaver left the house for the car as Wally took the key out of his pocket and they both got in. Wally drove them home but stopped a block from the house and he started talking to Beaver.

"Look Beav, I won't say anything to Mom and Dad if you won't. You really aren't being fair to Mom or Dad. I mean what if Dad got into an accident and Mom couldn't get a hold of you so you'd know and she, you, and I could go to the hospital. Or what if Mom got hurt somehow and I couldn't get a hold of you."

"Yeah, I guess you are right," Beaver said then continued, "I guess I'll apologize to Mom for lying tomorrow. I'm sorry I called Dad a creep"

"You can but she might ask you where you were and you aren't going to lie to her again are you? Don't worry Beav, you were just upset, I know you still love Dad." Wally asked then said.

"I don't know what I'll tell her."

"I think Mom and Dad suspected you were at a girl's house," Wally told him.

"How?" Beaver asked confused.

"Because you wouldn't tell them where you were and usually if it's a guy you would tell them, right?"

"Yeah," Beaver said then continued, "So let's hope Mom and Dad aren't awake."

"Yeah, let's hope. Just get out by going over the door and be very quiet."

"Okay, Thanks Wally," Beaver said.

"Alright Beav. Just don't say anything about tonight."

They both drove home and hoped Ward and June had not gotten out of their room or were not awake. Wally and Beaver got out of the car by jumping over the car door since his car had no roof; they both walked to the kitchen door as Wally quietly and carefully opened the door to the kitchen. After they both got in, Wally locked the door then they snuck through the door leading to the hall then went upstairs quietly. They both went upstairs quietly and once they got into their room, they turned the light on then very furiously got their pajamas on and turned off the light and went into their beds

**The next morning—**

As Wally was still asleep, Beaver woke up, got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast where he saw Ward seated at the table sipping his coffee as he was given his plate and June went to get a plate as she saw Beaver walk in.

"Morning Beaver," June said happily.

"Morning Beaver," Ward said.

"Morning, Mom, Morning Dad."

June had set Beaver's plate as he sat down then she sat next to him and Ward. They ate for a few minutes then Beaver talked.

"Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for the way I acted and I'm sorry for not telling the truth about where I was going or calling if I changed my mind."

"It's okay Beaver," June said.

"Now Beaver, where were you?" Ward asked.

"I was at a girl's house."

"Why didn't you want us to know where you were?" June asked.

"I don't know Mom, I guess I just didn't want you to know."

Wally came down to join Beaver and his parents to eat. While Ward and June weren't looking, Wally winked knowingly at Beaver.


End file.
